Users of electronic devices such as computers sometimes desire to merge digital content such as a web page into another digital content such as a word processing document. This is sometimes accomplished by a user selecting a link (for example, a hypertext link) within a current document, and in response to the selection of the link a software agent retrieves a digital content and merges it with the current document. An example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,278.